A Neglected Girlfriend And Her Toy
by talyn64
Summary: JJ comes home from work and Emily is waiting for her, little does she know what is planned for the evening.Emily looked through the crack in the doorway as she watched JJ change her mouth-watering as... NC-17


A/N: Okay this has spawned from a conversation on Facebook, Now I'm trying to end the dry spell of no smut and well this is going to be it, It won't be long but it will be good. A lovely Emily/JJ story. YUM! Sorry Its unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: JJ comes home from work and Emily is waiting for her, little does she know what is planned for the evening.

Warning: Pure NC-17 Smut If your too young to be reading this go away, very explicit.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters otherwise I would put Emily and JJ together and kill off Strauss. Na just kidding I couldn't kill the homicidal Stauss we all love… or could I?

~CM~

JJ pulled into the driveway of the suburban home she shared with Emily, groaning as she stepped out of the oversized SUV. Four days away from Emily was hard enough, half way across the county was even worse. The house was lit and JJ walked the stone path that lead to the door, slipping her key into the lock and letting herself into the warm and welcoming home.

Dropping her bag at the door and slipping her boots off JJ walked into the lounge room expecting to find Emily curled up on the couch under a warm blanket with the fire going but she found none, the fire burned away but the couch was untouched and JJ frowned. Walking throughout the rest of the house in search for Emily JJ ditched her jacket and let her hair down as she walked into their bedroom.

It was warm in here and JJ shrugged off her pants pulling out a pair of sweats and a hoodie, not caring that see was bare beneath the clothes one bit.

Emily looked through the crack in the doorway as she watched JJ change her mouth-watering as her eyes were greeted to the soft rosy skin, and Emily supressed a groan as her body shuddered and her pussy dripped with want; want of JJ.

Waiting for JJ to turn her back Emily slowly crept out of the bathroom and up behind JJ pulling her hands behind her back, as he mouth latches onto JJ's soft neck, sucking hard and leaving a red blotchy mark on her neck.

JJ moaned and gave up resistance as her hands were slowly released from behind her back. Turning around to face Emily, JJ cupped her face and brought her lips to hers stroking her tongue with Emily's and moaning when Emily deepened the kiss.

"I missed you." Emily murmured affectionately against JJ's cheek her hands resting on her hips as their lips met once more, conveying the love they felt for each other.

Emily slowly pushed JJ towards the bed as the back of her knees hit the bed they crashed in a tangle of limbs, and it was only then did JJ feel what was hidden beneath Emily's slacks she was sporting. Nor did JJ feel the smooth metal in Emily's pocket until it was around her wrist and attached to the metal heat board.

"Emily?" JJ questioned curiously with a yank of the cuffs for good measure, too busy pulling on her restrained hand JJ felt the metal against her other wrist and focused her attention on that one, before moaning at the look on Emily's face.

"Much better." Emily smiled sliding off the bed as she walked over to the closet pulling out one of her black scarfs wrapping it around her fingers slowly walking around the bed stalking JJ. Her flushed cheeks and questioning glare, JJ huffed at Emily as she kneeled beside her restrained body.

"You are going to feel, you are going to listen to me and do what I say and you are going to come when I say you can." Emily whispered against JJ's ear, listening the sharp intake of air, and feeling the shudder that ran throughout her body.

JJ was silent for a short moment until she felt Emily's fingers at the hem of her hoodie. "How are we going to get this off of you?" Emily asked running her fingers under the clothing and against JJ's skin.

"Don't you dare cut it off." JJ muttered, There was no way after waiting six months and missing three games JJ had finally gotten all the signatures of the red socks team, no way was Emily ruining this hoodie. Too focused on what Emily could, wouldn't and shouldn't do JJ didn't feel Emily leave the bed but only registered once the bed dipped and Emily straddled her hips.

"Baby I'll buy you another one." Emily smiled although JJ couldn't see it.

"No Em don't you even think about it…" JJ pleaded but it was lost on deaf ears as she heard the scissors separate and the fabric tear, it was like someone was slicing her ears as the fabric gave way for the scissors.

Emily sighed as her eyes were graced with the tender sight of JJ's rosy nipples, taut and erect and waiting for her. Running her finger in the valley between JJ's breast's Emily leaned in and pulled one of the taut nipples into her mouth rolling it between her teeth and eliciting a sharp gasp and a tender moan from JJ's lips.

"Oh Em..." JJ sighed her hips bucking under Emily. A sharp cry was torn from JJ's lips as Emily bit down on the small nub.

"Don't talk unless spoken too, or I tell you can talk." Emily punctuated this with a bite to the side of JJ's breast, licking it then blowing a wave of cool air across it making her shiver.

Emily lavished the two breasts before reluctantly abandoning them kissing JJ's flat stomach before stopping at JJ's sweats running a single finger above the band. JJ whimpered and pushed her hips up into Emily's begging her for more

"Tell me JJ, tell me what you want." Emily uttered kissing JJ's stomach; her hand pulled the side of JJ's pants down a fraction exposing her hip. The soft white flesh begging to be marked as Emily's mouth bit now and sucked hard. The blood drawing up the surface and Emily pulled away running a finger over the mark smiling as JJ writhed beneath her.

"Em please..." JJ moaned pushing her hips up into Emily once more but Emily wanted to hear what JJ wanted, to hear where she wanted to be touched and how.

"Tell me JJ…"Emily let her voice drift off as she kissed JJ's hip, sighing as JJ tugged at the restraints.

"Dammit Emily," JJ sighed clearly frustrated and Emily titled her head her eyes connecting with the blondes and JJ closed hers as her head rested back on the pillow. "I want you to fuck me… Hard… NOW!" JJ growled as Emily's fingers teased the hem pulling it down slowly; too slowly.

Emily kissed the bare flesh and JJ whimpered pathetically her back arching pushing her arousal into Emily who simply smirked as JJ laid bare on their bed as she shimmied up beside her. Emily brushed her pelvis into JJ and tore a gasp from her lips.

"Are you sure you still want me to fuck you hard? Baby?" Emily moaned nipping at JJ's ears feeling a shudder wrack her body and Emily giggled at the power she had over JJ.

"God Emily Just fuck me now…" JJ Begged her voice cracking as she felt Emily's body shift from beside her and settle between her legs, wrapping her hips around the brunette JJ rocked into Emily looking for the hard strap on that Emily was sporting.

Smirking Emily dragged a finger through JJ's dripping sex before spreading it on the rubber toy, coating it with the blonde's juices. Emily teased her entrance slipping a centimetre or two in before pulling put leaving JJ whimpering and pouting.

Unexpectedly Emily thrust into JJ eliciting a sharp cry from the blonde, her back arching sharply and causing the rubber toy to slip further into the blonde giving her a pleasurable stretch. Emily's eyes looked down to where they were joined and at this moment Emily longed to feel what it was like to be seethed inside the blonde's silken walls.

"god JJ, you feel so good." Emily moaned rocking her hips back and forth, slowly speeding up her thrusts. Emily's ear's entranced in the sounds of their heated flesh slapping together, spreading the wetness both were creating. JJ sobbed loudly when the toy rubbed against her clit sending shockwaves through her body and sending the pleasure south to where Emily was currently fucking her.

"Jennifer… Babe tell me what you want," Emily panted as with every thrust into JJ the toy rubbed against her clit joyously her juices running onto JJ.

"Harder please…Oh _oh_ god… Emily!" the blonde wailed he hips jerking as her body tightened around the toy. Emily could feel JJ's body pulling the toy deeper and her hands held the blondes hips tighter pulling them into her hips as she thrust the toy into JJ's body.

"Em Please… Touch… Oh fuck… my clit." JJ gasped breathing heavily, her breasts bouncing with each thrust Emily made into her body.

One of Emily's hands let go of the blonde's hip and snaked between them rolling and pinching the taut red nub, JJ's clit throbbed with neglect and it was time Emily paid it with the due respect it deserved. With the first touch of Emily's finger on JJ's clit she almost came apart with a cry and Emily Smirked at the predicament JJ was in.

Bound, blindfolded and completely at Emily's mercy JJ screamed as a series of tremors wracked her body, and Emily silently thanked herself she hadn't gagged JJ. The sounds that tore from the blondes lips turned Emily on to the extreme and it was reflected in the way Emily was currently thrusting into the blonde.

Boy would JJ be sore in the morning but right now she couldn't give a fuck really.

Emily stretched her body out on top of JJ and whispered in her ear, her hips thrusting into the blonde mercilessly and her finger still teasing the blondes clit and her other hand rolling one of JJ's nipples in between her fingers.

"Come on JJ, You can Cum let go baby…" Emily whispered Hoarsely, grunting in JJ's ear as her hips started to jerk and loose the rhythm she had set, If JJ didn't come soon she would first.

Emily's hand roughly rubbed JJ's clit and with a roll and twist of her hips JJ fell apart in Emily's arms, a guttural cry tearing from the blondes lips and a loud moan from Emily's as JJ's twitching pussy pulled the toy deeper and it rubbed against Emily drawing out her orgasm longer.

Emily collapsed sprawled across JJ's weak and spent body, the toy deep within the wet and warm pussy. Emily panted her breathing slowly returning to normal, reaching up she pulled the blindfold off JJ's eyes giving the blonde back some measure of control.

"Em… that was … amazing," JJ panted her arms slackened as she closed her eyes and felt Emily shift and pull out of her, sighing as she missed the feel of the toy and how well it fit. "Want to un cuff me now babe?" The blonde asked as she tugged at the cuffs for good measure.

"I'll un cuff you if you do something for me," Emily smiled at JJ her finger caressing JJ's cheek, as Emily looked into JJ's eyes the blonde nodded and Emily reached up to un cuff the blonde. JJ rubbed her wrists and her arms wrapped around Emily hugging her for the first time since she had been home.

"What do you want me to do?" JJ asked innocently looking at Emily, waiting for a reply from the brunette as she simply smirked.

"Clean me up," Emily smirked pointing to the rubber dildo attached to her hips. "You made quite a mess baby." Emily Smiled as her hands threaded through the blonde hair and lowered her head to the toy. Emily moaned as JJ's lips stretched around the toy, she licked and sucked it clean before taking it fully into her mouth as it hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck babe that feels so good." Emily moaned, although she couldn't feel JJ's lips around her fake cock it was still the single most fucking sexiest thing Emily had seen, her girlfriend between her legs sucking the fake cock she had just been fucked with.

Emily slowly pulled JJ off the cock bringing her swollen lips to hers as she kissed her roughly pushing her down to the bed. Her hands cupping JJ's face stroking her cheeks and moaning into the kiss, slowly Emily broke away and looked into JJ's eyes before placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Have I told you how much I missed you, and how much I love you?" Emily asked as she rolled off JJ her hands heading in the direction of her pelvis as she went to take of the strap on, only to have JJ swat her hands away.

"I think I know how much you missed me from this," JJ waved her hands motioning towards the bed then the strap on. "But I wouldn't mind hearing how much you love me though." JJ smiled at Emily her hand tenderly ruing up and down the brunettes shoulder.

"I love you baby, Next time I'm coming with you…" Emily smiled kissing blonde tenderly sighing softly into the kiss and JJ smiled as she felt Emily's fingers teasing her entrance.

"Round two it is…" JJ giggled and kissed Emily hard.

Round two slowly morphed into round three and then round four, then five then….


End file.
